With the development of a processor technology, an interest in a virtualization technology has steadily increased. Since an application program is developed depending on a hardware platform where an application program operates, the application program should be separately designed to be suitable for each hardware platform in spite of the same application program. Therefore, in order to develop an application program that does not depend on the hardware platform, a virtual machine generated by abstracting the hardware platform is developed. Virtualization is called a technology that can drive multiple operating systems on one physical server and virtualizing and driving the operating system is called a virtual machine (VM).
As an image managing method of the virtual machine in the related art, a file copy method and a network sharing method through a network file system (NFS) are used.
In the file copy method, the same image is duplicately copied to multiple nodes and the virtual machine is allocated one by one according to a user's request. In this method, an initial network cost is large, but a user just uses an image file of a local disk in use, and as a result, rapid booting is provided.
In the network sharing method through the NFS, there is no initial network cost, but a virtual machine image should be received through a network whenever the virtual machine is allocated to the user, and as a result, the network cost for use is large.